


Announcement.

by UnicornCooky



Series: Mommy!reader and sub!Patrick [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick, important announcement to those who read my works "Anything for you, mommy" and "I told you they were doing shit behind our backs!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announcement.

Hi there! Maddy here. So I've been seeing that my Patrick Stump imagines have been gaining quite a lot of popularity over the past couple weeks, which I want to thank everyone for. I don't deserve the amount of attention that I've been receiving for my terrible writing, but I appreciate it! I appreciate all the feedback you guys give me and I get so giddy when I check my inbox and I have even a single message. Anyway, to the important stuff. I was planning on writing a third part to this "series" of sorts, but alas, I decided to start working on my second full-length fanfiction. I recently completed my Spencer Smith AU, but I then realized that I missed writing such long chapters with a continuing storyline like that and I (for some reason) missed my older sister always threatening to beat me up if I didn't giver her an update (I dunno why. I guess Its just the type of relationship we have.) But anyway, I WILL try to write more, but I can't promise that it'll be soon. I'm working hard on this new story, and some of you may be interested to know that its going to be a Pete Wentz pre-hiatus fanfic. As always, I'll complete it, publish it on Wattpad, then here, then Quotev, like I do with all my works. Thanks for taking the time to read any of my works whatsoever, and until next time guys.

\- Maddy


End file.
